


Your Infinite Valentine

by zerodaryls



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Canon Compliant, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fanart, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Other, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Post-Episode: Good Omens: Lockdown, Sleepy Cuddles, Valentine's Day, mentions of the current state of our world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29449653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zerodaryls/pseuds/zerodaryls
Summary: It’s Valentine’s Day. Not that Aziraphale cared about that sort of thing, of course. It wasn’t as though he had anyone to celebrate it with. And that was quite alright, really.Yes, it’s Valentine’s Day, and the world is still scrambling to pull itself together, most people are more isolated than they’ve ever been, and Crowley is still sleeping, and Aziraphale is alone, and it’squite alright.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	Your Infinite Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> I really didn't think I'd get this done in time for today but hOOO BOY, I DID IT. BARELY MADE IT. (In my timezone, anyway.)  
>  **Happy Love Day y'all!** I literally only celebrate this holiday vicariously through my ships lmaooo bless.

It’s Valentine’s Day. Not that Aziraphale cared about that sort of thing, of course. It wasn’t as though he had anyone to celebrate it with. And that was quite alright, really.

Yes, it’s Valentine’s Day, and the world is still scrambling to pull itself together, most people are more isolated than they’ve ever been, and Crowley is still sleeping, and Aziraphale is alone, and it’s _quite alright_.

He’s made the best of it, cozied up in his favorite chair with a romance novel he’s been “reading” for rather more than four hours. He’s on page 12.

Alright, so perhaps he’s a bit distracted. Perhaps he’s missing a certain demon, and perhaps he’s been getting up and pacing the room every half hour or so, debating whether or not to miracle himself over to Crowley’s flat and wake him up. 

Perhaps, try as he might, today isn’t as _alright_ as he would like it to be.

At about midday, he’d decided he’d like to celebrate the holiday, even if only by himself, and so he’d put on a (freshly miracled, one-of-a-kind) pajama set and slippers. They were pink and white, with dark pink hearts all over the long-sleeved shirt. They fit perfectly. Almost like a hug. Aziraphale tried to tell himself it was even _better_ than a hug, because the material was soft and warm and fit him snugly.

It was not better than a hug. He’d only been hugged a few times in his entire 6,000 year existence, and he knew his _ridiculous_ pajamas would never have the same effect on his corporation as a good, tight hug from another living thing. Aziraphale pouted as he shoved another chocolate into his mouth. He’d had them delivered a few days prior, anticipating that he might want to indulge himself on the holiday. He thanked his past-self for anticipating his current-self’s needs. At least _someone_ was looking out for him, if only himself.

Aziraphale sunk deeper into his chair and hugged himself, all while muttering to himself that he was “being ridiculous”.

“Really, at _my_ age, you’d think one would be _used_ to such lack of–” 

Aziraphale gasped and bolted upright at the sudden sensation of a miracle being completed nearby. In the bookshop, to be exact. And not by him. He steeled himself, half expecting an archangel, or perhaps even a demon, to appear at any moment. He looked down at his choice of clothing for the day and prayed to the Almighty that he wasn’t about to face Gabriel or Beelzebub while wearing heart pajamas.

“…Angel?” A hesitant, almost apologetic voice echoed from the front of the shop to the corner Aziraphale had been moping in for the past five hours.

Aziraphale released the breath he’d been holding and nodded to himself. It was only Crowley, thank goodness. Then his brows shot up and his mouth opened, curving up at the corners ever so slightly. It was _Crowley_! “Back here,” he called for the demon, unable to stifle the glee in his voice as he heard Crowley shuffle around the mess that had become of the shop in order to get to the back room. Aziraphale had started re-organizing his entire collection a couple of months ago and then lost the motivation to get it done, thus the boxes and piles of books scattered about.

“Jesus,” he heard Crowley mutter. “Love what you’ve done with the place,” the demon said, a bit louder than he needed to, as though he thought the clutter would muffle his voice. “Good job there’s no customers these days, yeah?”

“Yes, I– I know. I’m in the middle of– Oh.” Aziraphale took in a breath, finally greeted with the sight of his closest friend. Crowley was stunning. _As always_ , Aziraphale thought to himself as he ran his gaze over the demon from head to toe.

You wouldn’t have known he’d just been napping for an unnatural amount of time by looking at him. He wore a red pencil skirt that was patterned with dark roses, a black silk sleeveless top, and black boots with heels that added at least another couple inches to his height. As if that wasn’t enough, he’d swapped out his usual shades for a pair of heart-shaped sunglasses, and even accented the look with dangling heart earrings and dark red lipstick. He looked… He looked ready for a romantic evening out, if Aziraphale didn’t know better. He began to wonder if he really _did_ know better… _Could it– No, no, don’t be ridiculous._

Aziraphale gulped and gave Crowley a few more once- and twice-overs until the demon cleared his throat, startling the angel into meeting his shaded gaze.

“Look, first, I’m gonna apologize,” said Crowley, who seemed to be forcing himself to hold Aziraphale’s gaze and not look away, “‘cause, you know… I really didn’t mean to sleep that long.”

“You’ve slept longer,” said Aziraphale, as though he hadn’t cried about it at least once a month since he’d _really_ started missing him back in August.

“Yeah, well. World’s fucked, so. Shouldn’t have left you alone for that long.”

Aziraphale licked his lips and proceeded to lie through his teeth. “Oh, it’s alright. I’ve gotten on just fine, you know,” he said, smiling politely. Crowley cocked a brow, and seemed about to open his mouth to contest that statement, so Aziraphale beat him to it. “You look lovely, dear.”

Crowley snapped his mouth shut and blushed. “Nnh, yeah, uh, thanks,” he said, shifting where he stood, one arm held awkwardly behind his back. “Woke up a few hours ago ‘cause there was this loud crash ‘cause some idiots decided to have a bloody _piano_ delivered in my building and they dropped it trying to get it up to their window from the outside, but anyway I saw the date on my phone and panicked a bit and honestly I miracled most of this stuff on but I _did_ spend a little time on my hair, ‘cause you know how I hate resorting to miracles for my hair, but it’d grown a bit and was tangled to hell so obviously I had to cut it and then my styling products had had the audacity to get all weird and dry while I was asleep and one of them even expired and smelled awful so I had to miracle some new whyareyoulookingatmelikethat.”

Aziraphale tried and failed to wipe the smile from his face. He’d started beaming without meaning to and found he couldn’t stop, completely unbridled in his affection for the demon for the first time in perhaps _ever_. Well, the first time with Crowley there to witness it, at least. Oh, he’d been gleeful at the Ritz after they’d survived their executions, but he’d hardly worked up to staring at him with such open love and reverence. He thought perhaps he should be embarrassed, but then he supposed it was about time they stopped beating around the bush, as it were. “I– Oh, I’ve missed you so much, Crowley, I– It’s so good to see you again. I… I’ve grown quite miserable these past months.”

Crowley’s brows shot up, then he quirked one and gave a smirk. “Thought you got on just fine without me?”

“Well, obviously I lied,” said Aziraphale flatly. “Anyway, why are you holding your arm behind your back like that?” he asked, gesturing at Crowley’s right arm with a concerned frown. “Are you injured, dearest?”

“Er, no,” said Crowley. “Got something. For you. For today. Y’know. ‘Cause. _Today_.”

Aziraphale put his hand near his mouth to stifle a small gasp. “Oh?”

Crowley nodded, putting on a lot of confidence considering how flushed his cheeks were. “You, uh. You’ve got to promise not to laugh.”

Aziraphale gulped. “Oh, I don’t think I’ll laugh, dear,” he said, his voice so low it came out in nearly a whisper.

“S’just, you know. You probably know this, I think we’ve both known for– for a long time, now, and we should’ve done this sooner, we should’ve– Angel, I should’ve done this that day after the Ritz. Don’t know why I didn’t. Think I was too caught up in celebrating _not dying_ to be bold enough to– Look, anyway, point is, I’ve never– We’ve never been so– Just–” Crowley put a hand on his hip with a sigh, his posture exuding a nonchalant sort of confidence that he was clearly putting on with no small amount of effort. “You sure you won’t be weird about this? ‘Cause we’ve never said it but we both know it and today seems like the right day to acknowledge it but we haven’t seen each other in a while and I don’t want to move too fast if you still–”

“Oh, for goodness’ _sake_ , Crowley,” huffed Aziraphale. He took two strides over to the demon, put a hand on either side of his face, and pulled him into a kiss. Crowley’s brows shot up and he squeaked when their lips met, then he turned to putty in Aziraphale’s arms and the angel couldn’t help but chuckle as he pulled away. 

“Said you wouldn’t laugh,” Crowley mumbled against his mouth.

“Oh, you know quite well I’m not laughing about your love for me, dearest,” said Aziraphale fondly. “You’re just… Well, you’re quite adorable, you know.”

Crowley made a strained noise in the back of his throat and let his head drop to Aziraphale’s shoulder.

“What’s behind your back, dear?”

“Oh, yeah,” said Crowley, pulling away. He looked a bit sheepish as he revealed the single red rose he’d been holding behind his back. “Rose. For you. ‘Cause, uh, romance and stuff.”

Aziraphale did laugh. He took the rose from Crowley’s outstretched hand, smelled it, then laughed. It was only a little one at first, but then he caught sight of Crowley’s frown and erupted into a fit of giggles. “Oh, no, I–” Aziraphale struggled to say between giggles. “Crowley, I’m sorry, I’m not– I’m not laughing about the rose, dear. Only how… How _long_ it took us to get to this point. You know, I almost went to your flat today to wake you, I was so lonesome for you, but I had the most irrational notion that you wouldn’t want to be bothered by me. Six thousand years of friendship, of– of _love_ , and I was too shy to wake you from your _ridiculously_ long beauty rest.” Aziraphale chuckled, then clutched the flower to his chest with a sigh. “It’s all a bit silly, looking back on it. All this time, and we’re still like a couple of school-aged children, fumbling our way through our first crush.”

“You _are_ my first crush,” said Crowley earnestly. “My _only_ crush.”

“Yes,” nodded Aziraphale. “Yes, mine, too.”

Crowley winced. “But that’s not quite it, is it? ‘Crush’. S’a bit deeper than that, I’d say.”

“Oh, obviously. You’re my heart and soul,” Aziraphale said simply. “The very essence of my being is irrevocably intertwined with yours, I believe.” Another small chuckle. “For better or worse.”

“For better, I hope,” Crowley said with a grin.

“Mm. I _love_ you, Crowley.”

Crowley melted, leaning down into another kiss, only pulling away after eliciting a soft sigh from Aziraphale. Crowley smiled, then sucked in a breath and thinned his lips. “Right, well, that wasn’t how this was supposed to go.”

Aziraphale raised his brows. “No?”

Crowley shook his head. “I was supposed to _romance_ you. You were gonna be shy and awkward about it and I was gonna be terribly smooth.” Crowley stared at the floor, muttering. “You stole all my smooth the moment you complimented my outfit, you absolute bastard.”

“Terribly sorry for the inconvenience,” said Aziraphale, beaming proudly. “How about if I give it back?” With that, Aziraphale leaned in again and pressed a sweet kiss to Crowley’s cheek, then his jaw, and traced a finger down the other side of Crowley’s face from his hairline down to his neck. “I love you, you know.”

“Mmh, yeah. Told me. Just a minute ago. More than once, actually.”

“Well, I’m making up for lost time.”

Crowley grinned. “How else do you wanna make up for that lost time, angel?”

Aziraphale pursed his lips in thought for a moment. “Well, first, I’m going to put this _lovely_ rose in some water, and display it on my desk where I can see it every day.”

“Done.” Crowley snapped and the rose found itself in an elegant, slender glass vase.

Aziraphale quirked a brow in feigned disapproval, tutting. “Perhaps I’d have liked to have done that myself.”

“Sorry. Eager. What now?”

Aziraphale chuckled. “Well, I–” He cut himself off, suddenly self-conscious about asking for what he really wanted.

“Anything, angel.” Crowley took off his sunglasses, folding them and securing them on the neckline of his shirt. He sought Aziraphale’s gaze and held it sincerely. “Just ask.”

“I… I was actually longing for a bit of a hug, earlier today.”

Crowley smiled. “‘A bit of a hug’? What’s that, half a hug? How do you give half a hug, angel?”

Aziraphale “tsk”ed and rolled his eyes. “Oh, alright, a _cuddle_ , then.” His gaze flitted around the shop before landing on the place where Crowley most often sat during his visits. “There. On the sofa.”

The next thing Aziraphale knew, he was being picked up and carried to the sofa. He squeaked in surprise, and Crowley cackled, setting him down on the far end of the sofa before settling himself against the angel with his back to Aziraphale’s chest. “This good?”

“This is _wonderful_ , Crowley.” Aziraphale breathed in contentedly, and put a hand in Crowley’s hair to comb through in absently with his fingers.

“That’s 40 minutes’ work you’re mussing up right now, you know.”

“Mm.” Aziraphale smiled, letting his eyes fall closed as he continued to play with his love’s hair.

They lay there quietly for a while before Crowley turned around and wrapped his arms around Aziraphale’s middle, putting his chin on the angel’s chest as he murmured, “Like your pajamas. They’re soft.”

“Almost like a hug,” mused Aziraphale, more to himself than to Crowley. “But _not_ better than.”

Crowley made an amused sound. “Okay, angel,” he said, yawning. “Whatever that means.”

“It means, my dear, that I am _very_ glad you woke up today, and I love you _very_ much.”

“I love you, too, angel.”

Crowley sighed, then scooted down a bit to rest his head on Aziraphale’s belly. He closed his eyes and yawned again, and Aziraphale gave him a light pat on the back of his head. “Don’t you even _think_ about sleeping right now, Crowley, I swear on the _Lord_ –”

Crowley laughed. “I was just resting my eyes.”

“Oh, yes, I’m _sure_ you were,” huffed Aziraphale.

“I’m not leaving you alone again, angel,” said Crowley, repositioning himself in order to give Aziraphale a quick kiss. “You’re stuck with me. Your infinite valentine, that’s me.”

Aziraphale felt something warm and bright spread from his chest outward, coursing through his entire being. “I can’t think of anyone I’d rather be stuck with, darling.” He sighed contentedly and rubbed Crowley’s back gently. “You can rest if you’d like to. I think I might join, you actually. I haven’t had a nap in quite some time, you know.”

“Mmh.” Crowley settled back down against Aziraphale’s chest and closed his eyes. “We’ll just take a short one. We can even set a timer so we don’t overdo it.”

“Oh, very well. How long?”

“Er, how long do they think all that stuff out there’s gonna go on?”

“Goodness, Crowley, we’re not going to sleep our way through the pandemic!”

“Couple months, then?”

“Crowley.”

“Alright, a week.”

“Crowley!”

Crowley chuckled. “How about two days?”

“How about two _hours_ , you ridiculous snake,” Aziraphale said without any real malice.

Crowley blew air out of his mouth. “Come on, it’ll be the middle of the night when we wake up. What’s the point?”

Aziraphale huffed. “Alright… We’ll sleep through the night, then. Just until morning.” He thought for a moment, then added, “I’ll want breakfast when I wake.”

“I’ll make it for you,” said Crowley.

“Oh, would you?” Aziraphale said brightly. “That would be lovely. I’ll be sure we wake before, er, say, nine o’clock?”

Crowley hummed in agreement. “Wake me with a kiss, f’y’want,” he murmured against Aziraphale’s chest.

Aziraphale gave a little laugh. “Alright. And, although I’m quite sure it won’t be the case, but… If _you_ should wake before _me_ … Do feel free to wake me with a kiss, too, dear. Kiss me whenever you like, really, I’m– I’m quite happy to be kissed.”

“Alright,” chuckled Crowley, “breakfast and kisses it is.” He gave a sleepy yawn and snuggled in closer. “Goodnight, angel.”

**Author's Note:**

>  **Crowley, waking up on Valentine's Day and realizing he left his angel alone for nearly a year:** fUC– _*falls out of bed, scrambles to get Hot, threatens one of his plants that is definitely not a rose plant until it produces a rose for his angel, miracles self to the bookshop*_ H-hey, angel, how've you been?
> 
> _______________  
> Been a while since I've written something that wasn't Explicit lol. Also this is probably the hardest and longest I've ever worked on a piece of fanart and I'm not super happy with it, especially Aziraphale, but I'm pretty proud of how Crowley turned out.
> 
> Much love to y'all! <3


End file.
